Meet the winchesters
by Shia96
Summary: Jade a hunter gets saved by the winchester brothers Major W.I.P


Six feet under I laugh it the thought facing it he was huge clearly double the side of me the vamp had already tried several times on my neck but I evaded him only this time to be thrown across the room my head smashed against the concrete wall I hit hard for the small time of consciousness I felt the thick warm liquid trickle down my head. The thought of death didn't scare me not even now it was my job after all killing all the things that go bump in the night but this time I was sure I was my time to go I opened my eyes to see two brothers slice the vampires head off the cut as clean and the head rolled on to the floor as the rest of fell limp against the cold floor I stood wobbly on my legs grabbing my machete and glared at them both "that is was my kill" I growled with a huff the shorter one turned to me he had short hair that stood up at the front "and we saved you're ass".

I rolled me eyes "I had it under control" and he just laughed "I owe you a drink" he nodded and the taller guy turned his hair was long just touching his shoulders he was almost as tall as the vamp "you bleeding you should go to hospital" I rolled my eyes "and tell them what I got thrown against a concrete wall by a vampire, that would be my one way ticket to the crazy house." I laughed slightly and he sighed "I'm jade by the way and you?" I asked rubbing the back of my hair my red hair sticky with blood it wasn't to much I wasn't worried I watched them both closely with my bight green eyes "I'm Sam this is" the second he appeared I drew my knife "dean" he said looking at him "how or what the hell are you" I hissed at him "I am Castiel an angel of The Lord." I just stared at him and began laughing "you're joking right there's no such thing as god or angels" I laughed stumbling back slightly getting hit with the concussion I already had my sight went blurry and I fell back again only to wake a few hours later my head wasn't throbbing anymore I was laying in a hotel room it was empty but I could hear to voices in the room next to mine it had sounded like Sam Dean and Castiel I stood from the bed and walked out making sure everything was on my person before going to we're I could hear then all talking and walked in "where am I where is my car and what the fuck did you do to me" I said in a demanding voice they all looked at me and Sam explained all of it and gave me a moment so angels where as real as the demon bastards and they where just as big of assholes "alright dose someone wanna drive me to my car and then we will go out for drinks" I said and Sam and dean nodded Castiel completely disappeared in thin air and we all walked to the car I jumped in the back with Dean driving and Sam in the passenger seat "my god do all you two listen to is mullet rock I mean ACDC is pretty good but really" Dean had just huffed and rolled his eyes the second they stopped I got out basically running to my baby she was a black Chevrolet Corvette Z06 she was sorta stolen it was love at first car I just had to have her my dad had taught me how to fix up cars he also taught me how to shoot a gun me and my brother both for many years we through the went deer hunting but when Alex my brother was 14 he learnt the truth and when I turned 14 I learnt the truth my mum always knew and she made him promise that he could only tell us what he was actually doing instead of going deer hunting lots if we wanted to learn more about it he would teach us if we didn't we where out and never had to me and my brother were taught how to be hunters how to look for jobs how to find out about things research as well as learn how to get away with using a fake id and be police or anything we needed we where hunters when I had turned 17 we had gone all on a holiday to Kansas when my hole family was killed by a Wendigo I was coming home late and by the time I got there they where gone we had rented a cabin out in the forest area a boy about my age and his dad had come out after it I don't remember much I opened the door sliding into the leather seats and turned the car on happy to hear the engine purr as it did I followed them to a pub that they had past on the way it was a little out of the way but I didn't mind so much I watched as the walk into the pub before I slid into the back seat and quickly changed from my bloodied clothing into a black singlet and a pair of dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket and put up my long red hair up letting my side fringe and sides out and the rest into a bun and got out locking my car and walked into the pub flicking my keys around my fingers I sat next to Dean who was sitting at the bar "hey, bartender I'll have a JD on the rocks in a short glass and what ever these to gentlemen want" I told him the other two ordered and I paid up "so we where hunting the same rouge vamp, huh" Sam had nodded "yeah he was very messy constantly leaving body's every where" Dean had spoken with a shrug and sipped at his drink I threw mine back quickly ordering another they continued to talk laugh occasionally as i began getting drinker she began flirting with both of the boys heavily more with Dean then Sam after getting to the point of the dizzy spells i put my hands up "alright I'm out" I said rather loudly Dean was still drinking and began hitting on me even though i was Sobering up I still flirted with him a little to the point where he kissed me and suggested he take me home but i shook my head "no Dean, how about you go home to bed your drunk I'm not really interested" I shrug and gave him a hug I slipped my hand into his pocket as I did taking his keys and moved to Sam giving him the keys "get him home safely" I told him before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

* * *

Not really eventful I'm sorry I don't even know where this is going yet I intend to continue but it helps if people are interested and ideas are very helpful


End file.
